


The Blonde's (dis)pleasure

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chair Bondage, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vibrators, remote-controlled vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Ann gets captured by Sae, with the intention that she would divulge info about the Phantom Thives. However, Ann ends up being a tough one, causing Sae to go overboard to get the info she wants. That's when a vibrator and multiple orgasms come into play.
Relationships: Niijima Sae/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 44





	The Blonde's (dis)pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON

Ann was brought into a dark room and was forced to sit on a crude wooden chair. The man who brought her there also handcuffed her hands behind her back and strapped her legs to the chair to prevent her from getting up. Ann sat uncomfortably on the chair as a desk light was turned on in front of her, blinding her momentarily. While blinded she could hear someone leave and a sound of door closing. When she was finally able to focus her vision, she saw a familiar figure sitting on a chair right across the table between them. Sae Niijima, older sister is Makoto Niijima, her good friend. Sae was a woman she had met multiple times and even had dinner on their house. Her image of her was a positive one. She was the kind, caring older sister of Makoto who was always glad to see her sister making new friends. Sae was always happy to drive them around, since Makoto or her friends didn’t have drivers’ licenses. But for some reason, now the usually cheerful woman sat in front of her with a stern look on her face.

“State your name, age and nationality”, Sae said in a cold voice.

“W-wha--?”

Sae responded to Ann’s stuttering by increasing her voice. “State your name, age and nationality!”, she said with a voice that struck fear to Ann.

“A-A-Ann Takamaki! 18 years old… Finnish!”, she shouted in response.

“Good. Do you know why you are here?”, Sae asked while writing something down.

“N-n-no. I have no idea…”

Sae drilled a hole to Ann with her stare. “Shoplifting.”

“No! That was a misunderstanding! I would never steal anything! Somehow an extra pair of shoes were in the same box as the shoes that I bought!”, Ann shouted in response.

“What, are you claiming somebody just put them in there? Why? As a prank? That does not sound very plausible.”

Ann started panicking. “No, I swear! I don’t know how they got there!”

“Well, maybe someone did put them in there. So what? You still walked out of the store with a pair of boots you didn’t buy. It’s shoplifting.”

Ann’s eyes widened as she processed what Sae just said. “W-what do you mean? D-do you know something about this?”

“Depends. Do you know something about the Phantom Thieves?”, Sae said while leaning back and crossing her arms.

Ann’s mouth opened and closed as she started to realize what was going on. It’s true that Sae was investigating the Phantom Thieves, but would she actually go as far as to set up someone to be able to blackmail them?

“I-is this really what I think it is?”, Ann managed to blurt out.

“What does it matter? Only thing that matters, is the fact, that you are being charged with shoplifting. When this goes to court, and it will, you will be convicted and most likely to do some jail-time.”

Ann’s eyes started to clearly display fear as she listened Sae’s explanation.

“Think about what being in jail would do a young foreigner woman like you? You will get expelled from school and your international modeling career will be flushed down the toilet. But you can still do something about it.” Sae got up and placed her hands on the table. She moved her body towards Ann. “Just tell me about the Phantom Thieves.”

Ann’s mind was filled with different kind of emotions. Fear, hate, anger, despair. Why would Sae do something like this. Is this investigation really this important, that she would destroy the life of one of her sister’s friends.

“What you mean… g-give info? I don’t know anything about these… P-Phantom Thieves you are talking about”, Ann said with a shaking voice.

“Oh please. Cut the crap. Those weird incidents only started happening after you started to hang out with Amamiya and Sakamoto. It only escalated there.”

Ann gritted her teeth. She knew Sae was right. Ann, however, would never sell out her friends. She would rather die. Ann managed to gather some courage and lashed on Sae. “E-even if we would pretend that I have info about these Phantom Thieves, do you really think I would just spill it out for you?!”

“You don’t even need to directly admit your friends were involved. Just give me a place. A time. Just something when something happens. Then I can just find on my own and no one suspects a thing”, Sae responded nonchalantly.

Anger boiled inside Ann and give Sae a simple answer. “Fuck you!”

A disappointed expression formed on Sae’s face as she sat down on her chair. She rubbed her temples with her hand and sighed deeply. “Takamaki-san, I’m truly sorry, but you don’t leave me much choice here.”

Sae opened a drawer beside her and took something in her hand and put it in the pocket of her pants. She got up and walked next to Ann and reached for her waist with her hands and opened the button of Ann’s jeans.

“W-w-what are you doing?!”, Ann shouted while blushing.

Sae didn’t pay any attention to Ann’s stuttering and opened the zipper, revealing Ann’s red lace panties. Sae took something out of her pocket and slipped it in Ann’s panties.

“Wait! No! Take it out! Take it out!”, Ann shouted while shaking her body as if trying to escape.

“Ugh, just shut up!”, Sae shouted angrily, causing Ann to stop her shouting, and shaking momentarily. “It’s not alive! Jesus, you are watching too many movies. It’s a vibrator, so shut your mouth.”

Ann’s fear turned into confusion as she stared Sae with her mouth hanging open. This scene started to remind her of a movie, that’s for sure. However, it wasn’t a horror movie, like she originally thought.

“A vibrator can bring great pleasure to a woman, but it can also be used to deny that pleasure from someone. Or to give too much pleasure”, Sae said while closing the zipper and the button of Ann’s jeans and returning to her seat.

“I-I though I was going to jail?”, Ann asked while desperately trying to understand the situation.

“What’s the point? If I put you to jail, I still have no info of the Phantom Thieves. And besides, the cameras aren’t even on, so it’s not like this is an official investigation. We are doing this off the grid.”

Ann looked around her and noticed that Sae was correct. The cameras were all shut down, there were no lights on them.

“I just tried to force the info out of you by setting you up. But since you aren’t co-operative, I need to resort to more forceful methods.” Sae leaned forward. “You aren’t going to jail, but you aren’t leaving this room until I get my info. It’s up to you how easy or how hard you want to make this.”

Ann was sweating. She was so confused she even had forgotten the vibrator that was inside her panties.

“So, back to the vibrator I placed into your panties”, Sae said while taking something from her jacket’s pocket. “Do you know what this is?”, Sae said while showing a remote looking object to Ann.

Ann knew immediately what it was. She even had one of those in her drawers, but she obviously wasn’t going to admit that.

“This is a remote control to the vibrator that is currently rubbing against your crotch. I’m sure you get the idea where this is going? Correct?”

Ann knew. Deny pleasure. Too much pleasure. It was obvious. And what was even worse, Ann knew exactly how powerful the vibrator, that the remote controlled, was. She gritted her teeth. This could be trouble.

“You see these numbers?”, Sae asked while pointing the remote. The remote had a slider and the left side had numbers going from one to five, with ‘OFF’ on the bottom. “These numbers indicate the strength levels of the vibrator. I highly recommend you talk before we get to Level 5, because that level is not something many women would describe as… pleasurable.”

Ann definitely knew. She had used that same model at home. Sometimes even public, just to spice things up. That’s why she knew all too well, how powerful the vibe was. And she knew that the _Level 5_ was off limits. The highest she was able to take was 4, and even that only a moment. The higher levels were probably meant to be used on top of clothing, not directly against the genitalia.

She gulped down as sweat ran down her face. Should she just spill the beans here? What if Sae is bluffing? Would she actually do something like this? Should she talk? Should she call her bluff? Should she just take it and show Sae she can’t break her?

“Takamaki-san… please. Don’t make me do this…”, Sae said with a surprisingly genuine worry on her face. Maybe she was a bit conflicted.

“Fuck you…”, was Ann’s response this time as well. No! No way! She would not sell out her friends. “Do your worst… bitch…”

For a moment, Sae had a sad expression on her face. After a deep breath Sae steeled herself. “As you wish Takamaki. Let’s have some _fun_ … I guess”

Sae moved the slider on the remote to ‘1’. Ann could feel the vibrator turn on in her panties. As a response, an involuntary moan escaped her lips causing her to blush slightly. Despite the strength level being only 1, it already was more powerful than most vibrators. This specific model was designed to those looking for extra powerful toys. Sae observed Ann’s heavy breathing with a blank expression on her face. To her this was a job. She didn’t exactly enjoy this. To her, this was just a way to get info. She placed the remote on the table and crossed her hands.

For a while, Ann tried to get free by struggling, but quickly stopped, because it was tiring her out. Instead, she focused all her energy to keeping her voice down. She didn’t want to show any weakness to Sae. She closed her eyes and tried to guide her mind elsewhere. She tried to think something else. Some mundane things, like making food, reading a book. She also tried to imagine something un-sexy, like a type of man or a woman she would never have sex with. She tried to lower her arousal any way possible. For a while, she actually thought she had succeeded, as her breathing slowed down, and she ever formed a proud smile on her lips to taunt Sae.

“What? This is it? Haha, I was worried for nothing!”, Ann taunted. Almost immediately following her words Ann realized that the taunting probably wasn’t the brightest idea.

Sae reached for the remote and turned the slider to 3 without even looking towards Ann. In response, Ann jerked back her head and a moan, much louder one, escaped from her lips.

“Just tell me if you still want it any higher than that”, Sae said while taking a newspaper out of one of the tables drawers.

All the methods Ann had tried earlier became useless as the simulation multiplied. Level 1 was already bad, but Level 3 was already her usual limit. This was the level she would only use to finish herself. The Level 4 was something she only tried once.

Quickly, Ann’s breathing became heavier and heavier as she could feel her pussy respond to the vibrator’s stimulation. This wasn’t something she could ignore anymore. She was going to cum. Hard. And there was nothing she could do.

At one point Sae moved her gaze towards Ann as to ask whether she wants to talk or not. After receiving no response, she turned her gaze back towards the newspaper and flipped the page.

Ann was about to cum. She already started preparing for the upcoming orgasm. She didn’t exactly find this situation comfortable but thought she could at least enjoy the pleasure for a moment.

Ann opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She could feel the pleasure starting to spread from her crotch. However, before the orgasm overcame her, the vibrations stopped. Her body involuntarily convulsed couple of times, like it was trying to climax but couldn’t. The feeling was something extremely unpleasant and Ann could feel tears building up as she opened her eyes. She turned her head from left to right a couple of time like someone who just awakened from an unfamiliar room as she tried to figure what had happened.

“What? Did you really think I would let you cum just like that?”, Sae said while glancing the blonde from behind her newspaper. The remote on the table was turned to ‘OFF’.

That’s right. “…but it can also be used to deny that pleasure from someone” were Sae’s exact words. Sae wasn’t going to let Ann cum.

“You don’t look very happy Takamaki? Did I do something bad?”, Sae snickered sarcastically. “How about we repeat that… let’s say… hmmm… 20 times?”

The color drained from Ann’s face. 20 more times? Just one time almost made her cry, meaning 19 more would just destroy her. ‘Is this what some people call ‘edging’? How is this pleasurable? Are people insane? That was probably one of the words feelings of my life!’, were Ann’s thoughts.

“What? 20 isn’t enough for you? Well, we can do 40 if you want”, Sae thought while rubbing her jaw.

Ann wanted to cry. 40 more and she would be a sobbing mess telling Sae whatever she wanted to hear.

“Not going to talk, eh? Well… whatever…”, Sae said while sliding the remote back to ‘3’.

A loud moan came out of Ann’s lips. Her pussy was already swollen and wet, just waiting for more stimulation. Now that the vibrations started again, a massive surge of pleasure spiked in Ann’s brain as she moaned. She felt conflicted though. She knew she wasn’t going to cum. Sae was going to stop the vibrator again. Sae once again flipped a page while the pleasure started to build in Ann’s cunt. Hear moaning grew louder and louder as her body prepared for an orgasm. She gritted her teeth as she just waited the moment when Sae was going to stop the toy in her panties. Maybe if she prepared herself, it wouldn’t feel that bad.

She was wrong. Like a clockwork, Sae stopped the vibrator just moment’s before Ann’s climax, leaving the blonde’s body convulsing without an orgasm. This time, it felt ever worse. A slight sobbing could be heard in the room as a tear rolled down Ann’s cheek.

Ann could hear a loud sight behind the newspaper. “Seriously, that was only the second time and you are already crying? I can’t even imagine what you will sound after we’re done”, Sae said with an expressionless voice while turning the vibrator back to ‘3’.

A cry was released from Ann’s lips as her mistreated cunt got stimulated again. She wanted to cum. She wanted to cum! From the bottom of her heart, Ann wished to cum. Maybe Sae would make a mistake and accidentally allow her to cum. Maybe the 40 times were just a bluff and she would be able to cum soon.

To Ann’s displeasure, none of that happened. Again, and again, Sae managed to stop the vibrator with a needle-like-precision, just before the orgasm happened. And every time the vibrator was stopped, it was started again after a while of rest. Ann wasn’t able to cum. No matter how much she hoped, the orgasm never came. Ann’s panties, and at this point her entire crotch, were covered in her own juices. Her pussy was leaking everywhere as it desperately tried to reach the ultimate pleasure, which was constantly denied from it.

Ann couldn’t count anymore. Once again, the vibrator stopped and Ann’s body convulsed, but still no orgasm. Tears were pouring down her face as she sobbed. “Please… please… I beg you… let me cum… let me cuuuumm…”, she cried.

During this, Sae had already changed her newspaper to a book and was reading it with a blank expression on her face. “Hmmm… I think that might’ve been 40… maybe? Did you count Takamaki?”, she said while shifting her gaze towards the golden-haired girl. Ann didn’t respond but continued to sob slightly. Sae observed Ann for a moment before turning her gaze back to her book. “Well… whatever, it’s pretty close at least. Anyways, since you managed to survive the _denial_ -part, we should probably move on to the next part.”

Ann turned her tear-filled gaze towards Sae. ‘Next part?’, she thought. Then she remembered. ‘Or to give too much pleasure’, was also something Sae had said. That would mean she could cum. However, at this point, she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted to go home and forget this whole ordeal. Sae unfortunately didn’t agree. “Once again, I’m asking you. Please just talk and we can go home”, Sae said with the remote on her hand.

Ann didn’t respond but shook her head. No. She wasn’t going to betray her friends. Never. No amount of torture would change that.

“Well then. Enjoy your orgasm Takamaki”, Sae said while turning the level to ‘4’.

Level 4 was something Ann had only use for few moments before deciding it was too powerful. However, due the excessive teasing, her pussy happily accepted the violent stimulation. Ann jerked her head back and started screaming.

**“FUUUUUUCKKC!!! CUMmmmIMIIIInnngGG!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAghghhhaaaaAAAAAAA!! FuuUUUUuckkcKCKK!!!!!!!”**

A violent screaming echoed in the room as Ann finally was able to cum. Her pussy convulsed uncontrollably while spraying the inside of Ann’s jeans and panties with squirt. Her body shook violently and as a result her handcuffs rattled as Ann’s body trembled on the chair. Some pussy-juice started to drip down to the floor along her legs.

However, this time. The vibrations didn’t stop. The remote was still on the Level ‘4’. Sae flipped a page on her book and she took a sip of her coffee as she continued reading expressionlessly.

“AAaaaaHHh!!! Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!!”, Ann screamed desperately. Her crotch was obviously sensitive after a powerful orgasm. Normally she would take a break and if she were with a partner and she would momentarily change her focus on them. This time however, no breaks were given to her. The vibrator was still at Level ‘4’ as it vibrated against Ann’s extremely sensitive pussy.

The only thing she managed to do was scream. “AAAAAHHH!! SAE! SAE!! STOP!!! PLEASE!!!”

Sae didn’t even flinch. It wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Only thing that would stop this, was ‘Alright you will, I’ll talk’.

**“AAAAAAAAHhhhhhHAAHhghghGHHHHAAAA!!!!”**

Ann came again. Her body kept violently shaking against the chair as the climax ravaged her body. This time, it was already much more unenjoyable since her muscles were starting to tire out. Every orgasm causes a lot of strain to her muscles, so after a while, her body would start to protest with displeasure.

**“HIYYAAAAAAAAAAAGHGH!!!!!!”**

Another orgasm ravaged the blonde.

**“KIYAAAAAAAIIIIIIIGHHAAAAAAA!!”**

Another one.

**“NOOOO!!! STOP IT!! IT HURTS!! FUUCKKK!!!”**

And another one.

Tears were pouring down Ann’s face as she desperately tried to withstand the pain of multiple orgasms ravaging her body and tiring out her muscles. Ann’s wrists were also hurting from all the shaking and rubbing against the handcuffs. Her mascara was spread all over her face along with the tears. She was a mess. At some point she was actually wondered how she was ever conscious. Maybe passing out would save her? Sadly, she didn’t pass out.

**“PLEASE NOO MOOorEEEeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiahhhkk!!”**

At some point, the pain wasn’t even pain anymore. She didn’t even know what she felt anymore. Had it turned into pleasure? Maybe what she felt was pleasure all along? Maybe she passed out?

The orgasms kept happening. Again, and again. Her voice started to go hoarse from all the screaming. After a certain point, she didn’t even have energy to voice her (dis)pleasure. Her pussy convulsed on its own. Again…again…again…again.

As to finally try and seal the deal, Sae turned the vibrator to ‘5’. However, it didn’t even matter at this point. Only thing it caused, was Ann to finally pass out.

After uncountable amount of orgasms, the blonde finally passed out. She won. She didn’t talk, and now Sae had to explain this to her supervisors.

Ann was right. After Ann passed out Sae had no choice except to stop. She got up, walked to Ann opened her drenched jeans. She put her hand inside the blonde’s panties and took out the vibrator and closed the zipper and the button.

She gritted her teeth and mumbled. “Fuck… this was not how this was supposed to go… I didn’t think you were this strong….”

Sae had screwed up. She never intended the interrogation to go this far. She just wanted to scare Ann, get the info, and release her like nothing had happened. However, because of her stubbornness, she took Ann’s challenge head-on and tried to break the blonde, failing miserably in the process.

While unlocking Ann’s handcuffs, she took a look at the girl’s face. Her eye’s grew wide in shock.

Despite being unconscious, Ann’s mascara and tear covered face had a smile on it. A smile signaling the fact that she had won. She withstood Sae’s attempts of interrogation. Now it was Sae’s turn to handle the consequences.

“Tsk, well played Takamaki”, Sae said while starting to clean the floor of Ann’s juices.

She had fucked up. There was no way she could explain this. Ann had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I managed to create a new fanfic pretty quickly after the last one. This time, I wanted to touch the "non-con" genre for the first time. So yeah, sorry, this wasn't as pleasurable to all characters in the story as my usual stuff.
> 
> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
